


〔盾铁〕你的名字

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕你的名字

从二分之一的概率里活下来后的人们悄然间明白了这个世界上没有上帝一说，没有上帝或者与上帝扮演着同样角色的伟大人物，有的只是一位面目可憎的外星访客，一个响指便夺去了地球上二分之一的生命。

好在满目疮痍的旧世代终归被尘封于历史书中，一场旷世之战开启了新世代的序幕，浑噩的人们不知道其中究竟发生了多少故事，最后被所有人都铭记于心的是，这场战争的胜利是以幸存的复仇者们与灭霸同归于尽为代价。

生活仍在继续，而有些正悄无声息发生着变化的东西，微不足道，并不足以左右人们的生活。

01.

当救世主的身份并不为上帝所扮演后，灵魂伴侣在不知不觉间退出了人们的精神世界。被上帝选中成为你相伴一生之人的姓名仍会在生命伊始便出现于稚嫩的胸膛之上，但它不再同从前一样珍贵。人们开始享受自由的爱情，这样的暗示就好像在控诉旧世代的人们并不恋爱自由一般。总而言之，灵魂伴侣在新世代的地位实在不值赘述。

也许二分之一的概率意味着一对伴侣中只允一位苟活于世，因此与其学习旧世代的人们浪费时间去穷尽各种手段来寻找自己的梦中情人，倒不如及时行乐更为痛快。

August从那二分之一的概率里幸存了下来。那时他还只是个婴儿，一个在一瞬之间就失去了除去母亲以外几乎所有亲人的婴儿。当二分之一的概率被缩小到一个家庭中间，有时候会看上去不那么平均。而在那个动乱不安的年代里，一位单身母亲独自抚养婴孩成人并不是件容易的事情。

也许少年时代的艰辛促使他总是与同龄人在某些方面有所不同，有时候August也不明白自己为什么对胸口上的那个名字舍弃不下一种浪漫纯真的幻想。好在旧世代的人们为后辈们留下的遗产不仅限于百废待兴的都市楼房，完整成熟的姓名登记系统为像August这样跟不上时代的人提供了太多方便。

此刻，Auugst的灵魂伴侣就坐在他的面前，在一个遥远的陌生国度的咖啡馆里，两人正面对而坐着，屋外静静飘落鹅毛大雪。

当少年人意识到自己胸口上的名字代表着一位同性恋人时，August花费了不少时间来消化这则信息。他开始弄不清楚自己的性取向究竟为何，按理说灵魂伴侣即使再不靠谱，总不会犯性别上的低级错误。在经过了多次尝试后还是隐约觉得自己更偏爱异性伴侣后，他甚至寻找来各种经典的同性爱情故事来为自己进行进一步的佐证。

现在他的灵魂伴侣就坐在他的对面，对这个场景他早已在脑海中排演了千万遍。这是一位看上去同他一样平凡普通的男人，眉眼里没有任何的过人之处，只是论起年纪似乎比这位鲁莽约见的年轻人要成熟一些。这毋庸置疑，August平静地注视着倚靠在对方怀里的可爱姑娘，那是他年满五岁的女儿。

他隐约明白对方带着女儿来与自己见面的目的，这让他有些羞赧之余又不免恼怒。他约定这次见面的意图单纯又真挚，他本以为在这个几乎所有人都对灵魂伴侣不屑一顾的时代，对方本应该视这种孩子气的请求于不顾，而出人意料的是对方在片刻的迟疑后选择了同意。这个举动曾带给August一些不切实际的幻想，幻想着也许他的灵魂伴侣真的同他有某些程度上趋同的特质，比如对胸口那行名字罗曼蒂克式的感情。

“我并没有别的意思。”August在尴尬的沉默中努力地为自己辩解，这辩解在他看来又像是一种侮辱，他正在践踏自己的感情。“你的名字被刻在我的胸口上，我想因此而见见你，仅此而已。”

对方看上去是个礼貌又绅士的人，他非常善解人意地点了点头，似乎怕吓到August般，连开口说话的声音都尽量温柔。“我能明白你的心情，所以当你提出想见面的请求时，我想我不应该拒绝与我的灵魂伴侣唯一会见的机会。”

对方没有给August留下任何机会。

幸好August此行本就不为争取任何的机会而来。

“我可以看看那行名字吗？”在两人疏离地分手前，August提出了自己的最后一个要求。男人微笑着冲他点了点头，“我猜到你会想见一见它。”直到这时August才发现对方穿了一身对襟的服饰，他低头瞅了自己的高领毛衣一眼，尴尬地扬了扬嘴角。

那确实是他的名字，他的笔迹，歪曲的字母活像一团麻花般纠缠在一起，看得August一阵恶心。

他望着那行熟悉的字迹出神。这个世界上真的有如此神奇的存在，两个人的名字被分别刻在彼此的胸膛之上，成为独属于对方的印记，并以此达成相守一生的承诺。

August无数次憧憬过书中描绘的故事，他曾以为自己也会成为其中的一员。而并不存在的上帝却同他开了一个不大不小的玩笑，将两个明明白白的异性恋凑合在一起，毁掉了一位少年人对爱情的最后一丝幻想。

看来这个时代世人对灵魂伴侣的漠视乃至厌弃并非全无道理。

“我的字可写得真丑。”August想尽可能使自己表现得更若无其事一些，“让你丢脸了。”

男人客套地应了一句后，带着乖巧的女儿同August道了别。

“为什么钢铁侠的伴侣刚好是美国队长。”年轻人将自己陷进舒适的座椅里，那些少年时读过的灵魂伴侣间美好的爱情故事如走马灯般从他的眼前划过。“而我的灵魂伴侣却已在异国他乡结婚生子，甚至都不想在下半生再见我一次。”

宁静的咖啡屋内只剩角落里一位满面须发的流浪汉，没人能回答他的质问。

02.

没有人知道August此次远行的真实目的。开车行驶在一段渺无人烟的公路上，越下越大的雪使年轻人皱紧了眉头。他不希望自己单纯的年少愿望成为他人讥讽嘲笑的对象，事实便是如此苛刻，新世代里连追求灵魂伴侣的行为在August这类守矩的人看来，已不再是可以光明正大或随心所欲。

人们总要顾及他人对自己的看法，而惶恐于将自己活成一种另类。

同时，他也不希望背着所有人偷偷摸摸地踏上旅途。他害怕自己坐上长途飞机的唯一目的是来见一位素昧平生之人，也许他同那些将对灵魂伴侣的厌恶明明白白公之于众的人根本没有什么本质上的区别，他打从心里便从未相信过两个名字可以拥有赋予彼此爱情的魔力。他爱他胸口上的名字更像是在爱他自己。他不敢承认，也不需承认。

所以为了给自己的这次远行计划找一个不引人注意的幌子，August也算是颇下苦功。他拿着一张从推特上搜刮下来的照片找到了他的编辑老师，“人们总是喜欢光怪陆离的故事。”年轻的实习生指着照片中模糊的身影对他的编辑施以花言巧语，“有人声称他们发现了野人，这张照片的主人坚持认为这只野人背后藏着一个惊天大秘密。”

之后的事情发展完全在August的计划之中，在被编辑痛骂了一顿不思进取不切实际之后，缺乏经验又冲动莽撞的新生发表了一番热血激昂的演讲，全是为了此次旅行铺排的借口。

让他没有想到的是编辑最后竟然肯定了他敢于挖掘真相的精神。“年轻人总要多经历一些失败才能学会成长，”编辑拍着他的肩膀语重心长地教诲他，“要学会观察生活才能发现真正有价值的新闻，也许让你亲身体验一次并没有什么坏处。”

来回的路费不能报销，这让August短暂地怀疑过编辑此举是否只是单纯地厌烦而驱他离开。可这实在不是August目前心有余力去在意的细枝末节。他带着那张照片与自己心仪的单反相机便毅然决然踏上了旅途，同事们都在嘲笑他是个傻子，只有August明白他自己确实是个傻子。

从照片主人那里获知的地理坐标已近在咫尺，August缩在开足暖气的车子里犹豫着要不要下去观察一番。他开始埋怨自己非要较劲将这出戏做足。方才咖啡馆里的那位流浪汉他总瞧着有些眼熟，本来只要谨慎地请他串一出戏，便足够他带着一套说辞和诚心的检讨踏上归途了。

谁会相信这片白茫茫的雪原上真有什么野人呢？

August想自己或许只是希望找些事情来做，比如此刻当他闲暇下来坐在越野车内无所事事时，便会情不自禁地想起他的灵魂伴侣的脸庞。

失魂落魄地趴在方向盘上，眼角的余光从一片白茫茫中意外捕捉到一栋小屋的影子。

August拿起自己的相机，还是决定既然已经走到了这个地方，不如下车去一瞧究竟。

也许命运在了解到他的痛苦之后，会以一份印着August大名的头版头条作为补偿。

他似乎并不如何在意诸如为何野人也会建屋而住的这类小事。在雪地里艰难跋涉了一段路程后，眼看那栋形容破败的小屋已触手可及，后脑传来的一阵钝痛却在片刻间夺去了August的意识。

03.

事情的发展总是不能尽如人意。

但是偶尔又会出现一些所料未及的惊喜。正如此刻，August的计划里并没有列举应对眼下场景的措施——照片中的那位野人正坐在他的对面。

仔细审视一番后倒是觉得眼前这人的身影确实与照片中人的轮廓颇有几分相似之处。后脑勺上被钝器击中的部分还在隐隐作痛，August在竭力控制自己不要伸手去揉。这种动作在对方看来也许是一种不满或埋怨的表达，而在不知虚实的情况下August不想激怒对方。

更何况这一下挨得倒也不亏。如果他在咖啡店里就能及时将角落里的那位流浪汉与照片中的形象成功联系到一起的话，在第一眼见到流浪汉时他甚至确实有过一种似曾相识的直觉，此刻或许他已坐上了返回纽约的航班，舒适惬意地享受着空姐的精致服务。

编辑对他的教诲确非毫无依据的无稽之谈。小心翼翼地将眼角余光从地上单反相机的残骸上绕过，这下他算是吃足了教训。

流浪汉，根据目前的观察判断，这位须发茂密衣衫邋遢的老人并不是什么流浪汉，哪怕他的房子有些异于常态的偏远和简陋，坐在August对面那张半塌的沙发里，破损的沙发皮下甚至能清楚地看到大块海绵，面容严肃地打量着这位不速之客。

“你到这儿来有什么企图？”

August被这个问题吓了一跳。他没料到对方不仅会说英语，而且腔调非常地道，除去沙哑的音色外简直同他公寓楼下餐馆老板的说话方式没什么区别。“你又来这里干什么！”那个大胖子厨师每次见到对食谱挑三拣四的August时活像看到一只过街老鼠。

“企图？我没有企图。”天马行空的新闻理想的破灭并没有给这位年轻人造成太大的打击，毕竟这一天里他所受到的打击已经足够多了。他本来就不如何相信一张社交媒体上毫无凭证的照片，现实的经历至少佐证了一点——这张照片不是PS合成的产物，August瞥了瞥这位老人的眼睛，除去没有任何新闻价值可言之外，对一位媒体的实习生来说这已经是足够好的结果了。

将自己的行为动机和盘突出，不加掩饰便脱口而出的一声轻哼表示，这位老人显然对August的工作抱持一种不屑一顾的态度。在他那张沟壑纵横又须发密布的脸上，一双明朗到神采依旧的眼睛正紧紧迫视着August的目光，满含嘲弄意味。

“我知道这听上去有些愚蠢。”August心虚地努了努嘴，努力使自己从这种压抑的对视中挣脱出来。对方似乎很受用“愚蠢”这个形容词，并就此开始了一番妙语连珠的讥讽，那犀利的语气简直比这间破败小屋里无孔不入的寒风还要刺骨。着紧地裹了裹身上的外套，在老人的话题开始从对这位年轻人的挖苦转移到非法入侵民宅和正当防卫的法律释义上时，August觉得在外间的风雪消停到他可以开车离开这个是非之地之前，他必须做些什么来减轻这位老人企图对自己施加的精神伤害。

好奇的目光开始在屋内游走。身旁跃动的一簇火苗并不能照亮太多区域，好在这本就不是什么宽敞的居室。屋子里的家具实在屈指可数，摆设也极为简单，大部分的空间都被屋子中央一个四方形的物件占据，线圈和各式各样的设备充斥其中，看上去颇有些旧世代早期科幻电影的遗风。August尝试着猜想一下它会作何用途，并且立刻联想到，也许一位离群索居的老人身上所不具备的新闻价值，可以通过这个神秘的四方形仪器来弥补。

在仪器不远处摆放着一条长长的金属桌台，上面凌乱散布着随手丢弃的扳手和各式各样August道不出用途的零件与金属物什，连水杯和盛装食物的器皿也搀和其中。这条长桌看起来似乎承担了满足老人日常生活中大部分需求的任务，至于它所承担不下的那部分，则由地板全权代责。

长桌旁有一架看似废弃的机械手和一块充斥着成串字符的显示屏。August开始察觉出这位老人远比他以为的有趣，他伸手指了指那块存在感不容忽视的仪器，开口打断老人滔滔不绝的讲演，问他道：“那是什么？”

老人挑起一边眉毛觑他，琥珀色的眼睛看上去更加得明亮有神，尾调里甚至带着一些掩饰不住的得意，“那是我的新发明。”他答道。

隐世的科学家？August腹诽。印着自个儿大名的头版头条的报纸样式又开始在他的眼前打转，他得把握住机会。下意识地清了清嗓子，年轻人在吱呀作响的沙发上将自己坐得更端正了些，为了避免将功利的意图表现得太过明显，他阻止了自己掏出手机来录音的念头。

“我想你一定不介意同我分享一下你的新发明作何用途？”

实际上August的潜意识并不太看好那笨重的玩意儿，它看上去也确实不符合现下科技水平所呈现出的精密程度。但是试一试总不坏，他认真地注视着老人那张总给他一种似曾相识的错觉的脸，世事不能尽如人意，偶尔也会有惊喜发生。

但是在老人告诉他那玩意是一架时空穿梭机后，August的理智和直觉不约而同地一齐放肆叫嚣着——这简直太扯淡了！

他甚至更愿意相信那是一架全自动咖啡机！

老人很快便感受到了年轻人的质问，August几乎要看到他眼中的光慢慢黯淡下去的过程。他开始反思自己是不是反应得过了火，毕竟对一位鬓发斑白的老人来说，有一颗敢于尝试研究时空穿梭机的心便已值得肯定与鼓励。

“它还是未完成品。”老人顽固地强调。

August一时也不知该如何回答才能不失礼貌。他不该挑起这个话题，同一个疯老头在陌生国度一片风雪交加之中摇摇欲坠的破屋里谈论穿梭时空的可能性。科技报道听上去绝不会是这样的画风，这更像某本不着边际的幻想小说的开头，下一秒年轻的男主角便会通过长辈神奇的设备来一场惊险万分但酣畅淋漓的冒险之旅。

“如果它能将我送回三天之前就好了。”August不清楚自己为什么会突然说出这样的话来，而且是对一个全然陌生的人。“这样我就不会抱着对灵魂伴侣那一点遥不可及的幻想，一个人跑到这么远的地方来受苦。”

老人猛然一惊，抬头看向面前这位失魂落魄的年轻人。

“灵魂……伴侣？”

August吸了吸鼻子，将自己刚才在咖啡馆里的遭遇告诉了他。

不要再谈论愚蠢的时空穿梭了，开口的那一刻他抱持这样的念头。

04.

“我丢掉了一些东西。”老人没头没尾的话听得August有些不明所以，他本以为自己浪漫又悲壮的经历会博得长者些许的同情，但是老人听完之后似乎更在意一些故事以外的东西。

“一些很重要的东西。我花费了十五年来研究穿越时空的秘密，或许这样我就可以找到我到底丢失了些什么。”老人看向August的胸口，“然而我已经老了。”

他郑重地提出了想看一看August胸口上那行名字的请求。

这在新世代并不是什么逾矩的行为，现代人不再像从前那样看重自己胸口上这一行珍贵的个人隐私。对灵魂伴侣的漠视逐渐使得这一行名字沦为刺青式的花样，如果你的伴侣恰好写得一手好字，或者拥有一个或奇怪或漂亮的名字，也不乏作为与朋友间玩笑的谈资来随意展示。

只是当一位上世代幸存下来的旧人使用一种诚恳且真挚的语气来询问你是否同意他这一无理请求时，同样行为的含义便变得截然不同。

August并不介意向老人展示自己，唯一会使他犹豫不决的只能是上身这件碍事的高领毛衣，然而或许是出于一种职业的本能，在决定答应老人之前，他反问了这样一个没有凭据的问题。

“你没有吗？在你的胸口，这行名字。”

老人摇了摇头。

“这不可能！”August瞪大了眼睛。“每个人都有自己的灵魂伴侣。”

“我曾经有过。”老人在自己的胸口缓慢地划出一个圆圈。“一个手术使我失去了胸口的皮肤，所以现在我没有了。”

August没有再说什么。他暗暗绞紧了外套的衣角，再把它放开。如此反复了三次后，他站起身来尽量使自己靠得离屋内唯一的热源更近一些，然后开始小心并缓慢地褪下外衣，将他曾经视若珍宝的印记毫无防备地袒露在一位萍水相逢的老者面前。

粗糙的指尖抚摸过年轻人光滑的皮肤，痴迷的神情仿若虔诚的教徒对着佛祖参拜。August不谙世事的年纪无法承受如此沉重的情感，稚嫩但细腻的心思却对它趋之若鹜并为之深深沉迷。他听着自己灵魂伴侣的名字被老人沙哑的声音在耳边反复呢喃，就好像在欣赏一首关于爱情的唯美赞歌，属于且独属于他的赞歌。

“您也曾有过这样一个名字，只属于您的名字。”August沉醉其中。

“而我却忘了他。”回答他的只有老人冰冷的声音。

凉风拂过裸露在外的肌肤，August不禁打了个冷战。

“我弄丢了他的名字。”老人重新坐回了自己的沙发上。

05.

时空穿梭机在August看来不再是什么可笑的不切实际的尝试，当他恍然间明白老人想要找回的东西是独属于他的灵魂伴侣的名字时，时空穿梭机便变得一点儿也不可笑了。

他低着头小心翼翼地避开散落一地的零件，疲惫的目光借着暗淡的火焰在杂乱的屋内寻找着可以为自己保暖的东西。老人正沉浸在他难以捉摸的过去中无法自拔，August决心不去打搅他。这或许确实是位经历丰富的老人家，他的背后有着旧世代故事所散发出的迷人气息，而这恰是August所需要的。然而现在的他一点儿也不想费尽心思去窥探那些曲折故事的一角。他知道他是这位老人孤寂的晚年生活中一位图谋不轨的不速之客，他不着痕迹地来，也该不着痕迹地离去。

至多不过带走一条毛毯而已。

可惜的是他在这间屋子里连一件取暖用的毛毯都没有找到。目光所及之处几乎所有的东西都带着一种冷冰冰的金属光泽——除了能吸走August所剩不多的暖意外毫无作用。气急败坏地哆嗦着准备回到取暖的壁火旁，脚下却不小心撞在了一块坚硬的物什上，发出沉闷的响声。

August在昏暗中眨了眨自己的眼睛。

第一眼看过去，他便告诉自己这不过是个粗制的赝品，然而身体却本能地将它从冰冷的地面上拾了起来。与火源逐渐拉近的距离使这块圆形金属品的真实样貌逐渐暴露在视线之中。如果这确实是块赝品的话，未免制作的过于精细。

老人抬起头，默然注视着激动不已的年轻人。

“你还记得这是什么吗？”就像在同长辈炫耀自己的新玩具般，August难以克制自己嘴角的笑容逐渐扩大，“这是你们旧世代的荣耀，也是新世代的启明。”

“我没有想到你居然会收藏这种东西。”

老人平静地凝视着August手中圆形的金属，忽而皱起的眉峰似乎是在回忆它的来历。当August几乎要认定这是老人在为他的时空穿梭机收集废弃原料的过程中顺手捎回的玩具时，他却忽然开口说道：“是他亲手将这块盾牌丢在了这个地方。”

老人说他不记得自己是谁，不记得自己的过去，不记得灵魂伴侣的名字。

然而在他依稀保有的珍贵记忆里，有个人曾在这个国度，在这个地方，亲手掷下了这块盾牌。

那是美国队长的盾。

August今天实在是犯了太多的错误。

从他产生那种似曾相识的错觉开始，并在异国他乡偶遇一位英语流利的老人，到这位老人告诉他一场手术夺去了其胸口皮肤上的一行名字，生活实在已经为他埋下了太多的伏笔，可他竟然全都视而不见。

好在一切都还来得及。

“这难道真的是美国队长的盾牌？”August的双手在微微发抖。

老人忽然站起身来，紧紧抓住了年轻人颤抖的双臂。他的身量不高，在这样近的距离下只有仰视才能望进August的眼睛里。

“他是谁？”

August不解。

“这块盾牌的主人，他是谁？”

“……美国队长？”

“他叫什么名字？”

August在老人的迫视下紧紧皱起了眉头。口口相传的英雄故事里没有涉及这样的章节，纽约市中心的纪念丰碑上也只刻有他耳熟能详的那两个单词，一个代号。

一种莫名的绝望的情绪似乎也感染了他，他紧皱的眉头下是一双隐约翻涌着泪光的眼睛，甚至连回答的声音都在哽咽着颤抖。

“……美国队长。”

老人问他：“他在哪？”

August只能回答：“他已经死了。”

如果在这偏僻的地区他的手机能拥有短暂的一分钟时间的信号的话。

这不应该成为一个问题。

那块盾牌掉落在地上。

06.

一种恐惧的情绪吞噬了August的理智，他捧着老人为他端来的水杯浑身颤抖着。从他决定独自一人开车前往茫茫雪地直到现在，他从未真正感受到恐惧过。而现在，恐惧正密不透风地将他裹挟其中。

老人的表现比想象中更为冷静，August屏息注视着他啜尽了陶瓷杯中的深色液体。他应该冲上去夺下那个杯子，August心想，但是此时此刻他连挪动一个手指头的力气都没有。他感受到自己的四肢在一种让人窒息的恐惧中僵硬着失去了知觉，他的上下齿不断磕碰在一起，发出一串颇有节奏的声音。

刺鼻的气味还在鼻腔中肆虐，这是August对这具身体仅存的感知。

如果曾经的钢铁侠再年轻二十岁，他是否真的可能研制出能够穿越时空的机器？

不仅是为寻回一个名字，也可以从此改变历史，改变那场二分之一胜率的生存，改变那场分割了新旧世代的大战。

August不得而知，因为钢铁侠已经老了，就在他的眼前。

“那根本不是什么时空穿梭机。”

沉默不知蔓延了多久，当August再次听见自己的声音时，它们是显得如此的陌生，以至于他几乎无法理解这些声音究竟在说些什么。

老人发出两声凄厉的冷笑。他放下手中的杯子，看向August的目光中充斥着狠戾的阴森，就像一位嗜血的战士在迎击他慷慨生命中最后的敌人。

“当然不是。”他一字一顿道，“那是我为自己所造的棺椁。”

August的杯子掉落在地上，刺鼻的液体便也洒落一地。

“我不知道他的名字，但是我知道你的。”年轻人麻木着说道，“你是Tony Stark。”

07.

残旧的屋门被猛然撞开，屋外呼啸的风雪迫不及待地冲进并不如何温暖的室内，漫天漫地是一片银白。

一个身影就冲进这漫天漫地的白里，坚定且不具迟疑地。风雪在顷刻间便吞没了那道身影。

August还站在屋里，和那具诡异的棺椁一起，目送着身影的远去直至消失。

风雪声掩盖住鼓膜，间隙中又隐约传来几声凄厉的悲鸣，在这土地的上空经久盘旋，直到穿透时空的界限，远达爱人的耳畔。

“Steve——”

“Steve Rogers——”

-完-


End file.
